Celia
|race = Chibi Spirit|gender = Female|eyes = Blue|hair = Blue|unusual features = Star on Cheek|affiliation = FILL IN HERE(Optional)|team = FILL IN HERE(Optional)|partner = Juliet Nakamura|marital status = Single|alias = Sky Boss|magic = Sky Nature (All Heavenly Natures)}} Celia of the Sky '''is a Boss Chibi Spirit under a contract with Juliet Nakamura. She is the Chancellor of the Chibi Spirit race and often has to take time off from the real world for her duties retaining the Chibi Spirit World. Because she posses the Sky Heavenly Nature, she can use the others natures to an extent. Appearance Celia, in her Chibi-Form, wears a big, white, mushroom-shaped hat with half of the emblem of the Sky Boss' signature flower on it. It also has a large black bar at the sides, with two orange stripes flanking it. Clothing-wise, she has a long white trench-coat. This is also the same for her Decade-Form In her Score-Form, she has shoulder-length hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back. She has sharp blue eyes and wears a long-sleeved red shirt with a black necktie, black skirt and black high-heels. Personality Celia has a calm and caring attitude about almost everything. She does a fine job of not allowing her emotions to show and influence her decisions. (More to come)... History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natures '''Sky Nature: This is Celia's ultimate ability. With this, she is capable of using all of the Heavenly Natures. Though it doesn't mean she's all powerful. Harnessing all of the Heavenly Natures is a difficult feat and causes her to only know basic spells. She can also see the future. *'Cieli Liberi '(晴天 Seiten): Celia clears the skies of all weather, effectively returning it to it's natural state before it was altered. *'Chiaroveggenza '(千里眼 Senrigan): Meditating until she's on a different plane, Celia can see the future. In this state, her body is exposed to physical harm. When in decade form, she can move while in this state. *'Sanare '(癒す Iyasu): Celia focuses and creates a small light blue sphere filled with healing energy which then she sends to a near ally. She can revive someone with this magic, but it takes a large ammount of magial energy. When in decade form, the spheres also purify the ally. Sun Nature: Celia is able to use basic fire and light spells. *'Bolide '(火の玉 Hinotama): Celia fires a small sphere of fire at the target. The spheres will move at rapid speeds if Celia is in Decade Form. *'Lucciola '(ホタル Hotaru): Celia forms a sphere of light which she then can manipulate. If needed, she form multiple spheres. The spheres move at rapid speeds in Decade form. Lightning Nature: With this nature, Celia has access to spells that revolve around power, speed, and lightning. *'Pugni di potenza' (電源拳 Dengen ken): Celia touches her ally, channeling magical energy into them and their fists are filled with electricity. The punches are powerful enough to break concrete. Rain Nature: Liquid based spells and terrain changes are at her disposal. *'Delle Piogge Giorno '( 雨の日'' Ame no hi''): Celia forms a white cloud. The cloud, once locked onto it's target, turns gray and begans to shower them with water. This could follows them around, becoming more powerful the more magic the target uses. Cloud Nature: Celia only uses this nature for basic defense techniques and flight. *'Muro '(壁 Kabe): Celia forms a thick wall with a bouncy surface. Can be used as a landing pad or a shield. If in decade form, the wall will bounce off all attacks. Mist Nature: Celia chooses not to use dark spells and refuses to use her illusions for deception. *'Specchio '(ミラー Mirā): Celia creates a virtual copy of the target which mirrors their exact moves (magic included). This is a draining magic. Storm Nature: Celia is able to manipulate wind to her advantage. *'Piedi Leggeri' (光足'' Hikari ashi''): Celia touches her ally, channeling magical energy into them and small tornado-like gusts of window envelop them, allowing them move faster. Decade-Form A Decade-Form is special magic exclusive to Chibi Spirits. It allows them to "age" ten years for whatever the reason. Is is a slight increase in magical power but isn't something to be relied on. It can be used for disguising oneself as a human to blend in if wanted. Most Chibi Spirits only have one Decade-Form as it takes a lot of energy to do and is difficult to obtain. Score-Form A Score-Form is the second Decade-Form and ultimately, stronger than the previous. Although it is more difficult to obtain, the output of magical energy is tremendous. In this state, Celia's spells can be altered to have devestating effects. Trivia *Celia is based off of Luce, Yuni, '''and '''Aria from the'' Katekyo Hitman Reborn'' series. *Like the other Bosses, Celia's magic and spells are in italian. *According to an article featuring Celia in the ''Sorceror Weekly: Bosco Edition ''... **If compared to an animal, Celia considers herself to be a squirrel. **Her favorite food is peaches. **Her ideal-type is thoughtful **Her stats are as shown Category:Chibi Spirits